ღ A Diabolik Prison ღ
by Neko-Kittens
Summary: Yui is sent to a prison after killing her father, her cell is on floor -1 where she has to live with her new cell mates who are all brothers. As Yui begins to live with them, a certain brother makes her life interesting from now one. Will she fall for him? Will he fall for her? Will love blossom in a prison? Read and find out! Story is better then summary! AYAYUI!


**Hello~ I'm back with another Diabolik Lovers fanfic! Honestly I keep on getting new ideas while I have chapters to write for other stories!**

 **SHOUT-OUT to msyuikomori on Tumblr for giving me this fanfic idea with her amazing and sexy ayayui art! **

**In this fanfic Yui personality had changed from cute, sweet and innocent to badass, sexy and killer! The brothers may be OOC but *shrugs shoulder* eh. Oh and if ANYONE is religious them ermm you probably shouldn't read this.**

 **And as always Koneko will be in this story! Sorry if people hate her but I want my OC in it ^~^**

 **Let's Go~!**

 **Chapter 1**

Yui leaned back on the car seat in the back of the police car, you would think one would be mad for going to prison, but not Yui, in-fact she was happy that she was going because she could get away from the placed she was raised which was a church and her father was the priest. God she hated that man.

Why? Let me tell you.

First he's not her real father, she found out in her teen years and was pretty angry that she had a 'fake' father.

Two he tried to force his beliefs of God on her, the girl that he father was the one who was actually mad, thinking that ONE man created everything. Yep that's bullshit.

Third he wasn't around a lot, making Yui do stuff on her own like clean and cook, it made Yui angry because she was like a maid!

Fourth he wasn't very loving to Koneko because she was bisexual! The man treated Koneko harshly which Yui didn't like.

Okay so we got her hatred over with her dad, now shall we see why Yui was going to prison? Lets!

You see, because her father hated Koneko, her sister, who was bisexual he did terrible things to her, like hitting, scolding her for no reason, no letting her see Yui, kept her in the basement and worse of all...

He let her get raped.

As soon as Yui found this out she immediately stormed over to her old man and shouted at him, he was then angry at Yui for being on Koneko's side and hit her. This caused Yui's killer instincts to go haywire, she punched her father to the ground and killed him with her own hands. One of the people who work there saw this and called the police before he got beaten, not killed, just beaten. When the police came they forced Yui to the ground and arrested her and took the two males to hospital. Koneko was in the basement when this happened, it was only because Yui told them where she was that they found her, to be honest Koneko was surprised and shocked when Yui killed their father but she wasn't when she heard that Yui had beaten a man.

Yui had always bin like this since she was a child, she was always a rebel. Not following what she had been told was normal for nearly everyone who met her, she was one who did things her own way, she had a mean personality. She was someone you could call hot-headed and arrogant. However she is kind towards her sister, because she is older then Koneko she makes it her job to look after her, when she failed Yui hated herself for not being strong enough for her.

There two reasons why she killed their father

One, she hated him

Two he abused Koneko

That's all she needed. Now that he was gone he would stay out of their lives forever, but she's now out of Koneko's life.

A price to pay to be at peace.

The car pulled into a stop when they arrived at the prison, the office got out along and helped Yui out, holding tightly onto her right upper arm to not let her escape. Yui was silent as they walked in, quietly observing the place inside and out. The walls were white at the front entrance, there was a big desk in the middle of the room which glass around the speaking windows, blue chairs were on the side of the wall and there were doors near each side of the desk on the walls. Most likely a staff room or a way out but Yui wasn't interested.

The office pulled Yui along with him as he walked towards the desk, the women behind the desk saw them and put down her pen, waiting for the officer to speak.

"Brought a new prisoner, Yui Komori" Yui gritted her teeth as she heard 'Komori', it belonged to her father

"Don't call me that I hate it" she said, the two looked at her

"Then, what would you like to be called?" asked the women behind the desk

"Just Yui, that last name belonged to the old man" the officer knew who she referred to as 'old man'. The women nodded her as Yui

"We will need a surname soon okay?" Yui signed but nodded at the women, who began to type Yui's information on her computer. 5 minutes later they were done and the women told the officer the number of Yui's cell. The guards at the security gates let them through, they walked to her cell in silence. It was night time so all the prisoners were all in bed, which meant no hassle for introductions tonight.

Or that's what Yui thought.

The officer then lead Yui into an elevator with two guards inside, Yui saw that the number of floors getting lower.

 _Are we going underground?_ she thought

Finally the elevator stopped at the floor number -1. The lights were switched off making it hard to see. A couple more minutes of walking Yui and the officer stopped outside a cell door, using a card the door opened and Yui walked in.

"You'll be staying in here from now on" the officer informed "You'll be staying with a room-mate I'm afraid until we can find you a new cell. Oh and you'll get your uniform tomorrow" her as he shut the door, Yui was silent, she observed her new room. Well it was hard to since it was dark but Yui could point out a few objects, a bed with a bed side cabinet and a window on the far wall. It had bars of course.

Yui layed down on her bed with her arms behind her head, she signed as she readjusted her position to lay on her side with her arms under the pillow, her eyes beginning to close.

Until a voice stopped her.

"Oi!" the voice snapped "What are you doing?" Yui shot up as she saw a figure standing at the side of her bed, she could tell it was a male by the sound of his voice but the thing that intrigued her most was his green eyes that shone like lights. Yui stayed silent and the figure moved closer, she gasped when the light of the moon showed the man appearance.

The man had a slender figure, he had red coloured hair and green eyes. He was wearing a long-sleeved white pyjama shirt with white pyjama bottoms.

"Oi answer Ore-sama!" he demanded, Yui didn't like his tone and so didn't give him the answer he wanted. She turned her face away form him.

"No" The man was a bit taken back at the girl but he still kept his glare.

"Don't defy Ore-sama"

"Just did and I'll do it again" Yui gasped as she was pushed down on the bed with the man on top of her, pinning her arms to the side

"Tch, your annoying" Yui struggled to get out of the man's hold

"Let go of me!" the man above her smirked

"Your feisty" he then leaned forward and whispered in the girls ear "I like that" Yui shuddered as she felt his whisper on her skin, she then gave a little yelp as she felt the man bit her ear

"Hey! Stop that!" Yui pushed her arms forward making the man fall backwards on her bed, Yui quickly sat up again to see the man do the same"Who are you?" she asked him, the man crossed his arms over his chest as he sat crossed-legged on her bed.

"Answer my question first and I'll answer yours"

"If you don't answer my question then I won't answer yours" Yui threw back to him, the man was silent for a moment before speaking.

"Ayato Sakamaki"

"Ayato, Sakamaki..." Yui repeated his words, the man nodded and stared at her

"Now answer mine, why are _you_ in _my_ cell?"

"They said I have to stay here until another cell is available" Yui answered him

"He~ really?" Ayato smirked "Looks like I'll be having lots of fun from now on"

"Fun?"

"Yeah" Ayato crawled closer to Yui who stayed where she was, Ayato leaned forward, his lips near her ear "Just the two us" He then licked her cheek making Yui gasp, he pulled back and looked at the girl before him, still smirking.

"Don't do that!" she scolded him while wiping her cheek, Ayato chuckled

"You may be annoying but your interesting" he said making Yui look at him "What's you name?"

"Yui"

"Yui what?"

"Just Yui"

"Just? Don't ya have a surname?" he asked her

"No, not any-more" Yui said with a smile "I hated my surname but I don't have to have it any-more" Ayato looked at her, a bot confused.

"Why?" Yui then smirked at Ayato

"I'll tell ya later" she then layed on her back on her bed, her arms above her head "No more talking, I wanna go to sleep" she demanded as she closed her eyes. Her eyes then snapped open as she felt weight besides her, she turned to her left side to see Ayato in her bed under the cover, before she could move he wrapped his arms around her, his head was on the pillow and his eyes were closed. "Hey! What are you doing!"

"Shh" he said "No more talking, wanna go to sleep" he muttered before he went to sleep. Yui signed and looked at the man besides her, her first night staying here and she had a man in her bed. As Yui looked at Ayato longer she smiled as she started to notice something.

 _He's sleeping face is kinda cute, wait WHAT!_

Yui shook her head her head gently trying to get rid of the those thoughts. Taking one last look at Ayato her eyes closed and she began to sleep.

Yui knew from now on that her life wouldn't be the same, but would it be a good same or bad same she wasn't sure of. Guess she has to find out.

 **Here is chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **See You.**


End file.
